A Change In Fate
by shadyxlr
Summary: Shirou finally finds what he was searching for but he gets feels a summoning. Will he accept the summons to answer the call for help or will he choose to ignore it and his ideals? Read on to find out what will happen as Shirou experiences the Grand Orders. Fate Route Shirou. ShirouxHarem and RitsukaxHarem also. Still deciding on who I want paired up but it won't be for a while.


Chapter 1

Author's note

This is my first fan-fiction and any advice or reviews is much appreciated. I own nothing related to the Type-Moon franchise and am only writing this for creative purposes. I am basing this version of Shirou Emiya off the Saber version of Shirou Emiya from the FateNINJA Storm fan-fiction. If you haven't read it then the version of Shirou Emiya it follows is from the Fate route. I have asked permission from the author and they said go ahead. Before anyone complains about the class I'm giving Shirou being an actual class just know the class is an actual extra class I found in the Type moon wiki. I am writing the character names in their western format so please don't gripe over that. Thoughts will be in _'italics'_ and please if there is anything legitimately wrong with the story or the characters please PM me and I'll try to fix it where possible. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try for at least once a week or 2 weeks. Now Enjoy the story!

* * *

How long has he been searching? It was hard for him to remember sometimes.

The countless battles, the pain, the bloodshed, within his mind the suffering and struggling had become blurred.

No matter the odds, no matter the enemy, he continued searching continued fighting.

How long had she been waiting? At times it was hard for her to remember.

A life that had been filled with sacrifice, with duty, with uncompromising ideals, followed by a slumber so deep that it seemed nothing would ever be able to wake her from it.

But even in the endless sleep, she had dreamed, of him to come and find her. And so, she waited, always waiting.

And finally, after all the searching, he had found who he was looking for. Just as she, after all her waiting, had finally awoken to the arrival of the one she had waited for.

At the edge of a golden field, a man stood. In front of him, stretching endlessly were fields of the softest grass he had ever stood on.

Above him, the gentle blue sky stretched out endlessly, the warm sun beat down on him, warming his face, and easing his heart and soul as it did so.

Behind him, in the endless battles he had fought he had left a great weight, a weight that he had shouldered for so long.

In front of him was a woman. Her long hair, as gold as the sun above him blew in the breeze that rustled the grass of the field.

In a white dress as pure and untainted as her soul she stood, and she was smiling. After so long apart they were together.

They stood there taking in the sight of each other overcome with more emotions that they could identify. She looked at him, and she smiles. He smiles back.

"I'm home, Saber."

"Welcome home, Shirou."

* * *

How long were they together in that field of gold? An hour, a day, a hundred years? Each second was forever, each moment an eternity.

They talked, they smiled, they laughed, they cried. They were together; then it happened.

They were sitting on the porch drinking tea. Over the years he had become a master at brewing tea.

They did not have to eat or drink, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They were reminiscing about Rin and how she had always been terrible at getting up in the morning when Shirou began hearing a ringing in his ear.

It started low, at the edge of his hearing, but it was getting louder.

"Saber" he spoke suddenly, breaking the conversation.

"What is it Shirou?" she asked noting how he was looking around.

"Do you hear something?" He asked.

"No, what does it sound like?" she asked curiously.

"It sounds like a buzzing, now that I think about it, I feel like something is tugging my sleeve, but there's nothing there." He sates with increasing curiosity.

Her eyes widen. "Shirou… your being summoned." She states with both wonder and horror.

Shirou looks at her, worry fills his eyes, his stance becomes tight.

After everything he went through, he was being taken from her. This wasn't right, he had fought so hard, for so long, why should he be summoned, he had no reason to answer the call, no unifying purpose to link a Master with a Servant. Everything he wanted, everything he needed was here beside him. "I won't go." He said firmly. He was done, he had fought enough, he deserved his rest.

She looked at him, her redeemer, her love, her life, her reason for being, the one who told her she had done enough, he deserved his rest.

She looked at him, her redeemer, her love, her life, her reason for being, the one who told her she had done enough.

"You should go" she said, sadness etched into her voice and her eyes. "You are needed Shirou, someone needs your help."

She knew he would answer the call, his very being, his very existence was to help other.

"Saber…" he started to say, but he stopped.

He saw her expression, he knew that she would think less of him if he did not go, if he did not help.

He would think less of himself if he did not go. How could he face himself if he rejected helping someone for the first time?

Sighing, he tells her "Wait for me"

"Always" is her reply.

She watches him get up and walk.

As he goes, his body begins to fade, less substantial.

He stops in the middle of that golden field he turns around and comes back.

"Shirou?"

He leans down and kisses her passionately.

His whole heart is in that kiss…

The kiss breaks.

"I love you" he says softly, sweetly.

"I love you too" she replies softly.

He turns back to the fields and walks away fading completely from her sight. "Wait for me…"

A tear rolls down her cheek "I love you" she says quietly. A soft breeze embraces her, and she waits.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Singularity A.D. 2004**

 ***3** **rd** **Person POV***

In the middle of a destroyed city that is still suffering from the fires, four figures are walking through the wreckage.

The first was a young woman with pale hair and violet eyes, who was wearing what looks like a black and purple swimsuit with bits and pieces of armor designed for combat while holding with one arm a shield larger than her whole body.

The second figure is a young man wearing a white uniform that had a belt going across his chest, with black pants, black dress shoes, and a red mark on his right hand. His hair was a messy black while his eyes were a bright teal blue that showed his determination to get through this ordeal.

The third figure is another young woman who was wearing a similar white uniform top with a belt strap above and below her breast, a black miniskirt with black stockings, and white dress boots with a bit of a high heel. Her hair was red and straight besides a cowlick on one side of her hair and an orange scrunchy on the other side of her hair while Her eyes were a dark gold. On her had was the same red mark that was on the young man but with a different design.

The final figure in the group is a mysterious white animal that looks like a fox with red beady eyes and a cute white cape tied together by red string.

The pale headed girl announces, "Senpais. We'll be at the point the Doctor gave us soon."

The red headed girl says who looks like she is getting fed up says, "Finally, it feels like we've been walking forever now!"

The black headed guy focuses on the red head while keeping a hand on his head to prevent a migraine, "Gudako Suzuki come on it hasn't even been that long yet! We still got a little way to go and the less we complain the better off we will be."

Gudako looks like she is about to spit fire when she says, "Mister Ritsuka Fujimaru you better not be telling me to calm down because so help me I will make your life hell if you even attempt to make me calm down! Back me up a little here Mash and Fou!"

The white UMA hides behind the pale girl and squeak, "Fou…"

Mash tries to calm her down by saying, "Come on senpais please don't make a scene when there could still be skeletons around looking for us."

After it looks like the two remember that they are still in danger Mash continues, "Still… the flames go as far as you can see. This is completely different than the Fuyuki in our records."

Mash, "Our records have it as an average city, and this kind of disaster wasn't supposed happen in 2004…"

Mash, "The mana concentration here is also strange. It's as if this world was from the past…"

Suddenly a scream interrupts Mash from finishing what she was going to say.

?, "Kya-!"

Ritsuka jumps and announces sharply, "That screaming just now…!?"

Gudako turns in the direction of the scream which is in past the hill in front of them and says in a low whisper, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Mash, "That sounded like director Olga Marie screaming. Let's hurry, Senpais!"

Fou adds on excitedly, "Fooouu fou fouuu!"

The four of them run over the hill to try to rescue their director from whatever threat that she is facing.

After getting past the hill the group sees that Olga is on the ground injured and missing half of her left leg and her dress is covered in dirt and grime with cuts ranging all over her.

As the group gets closer they see three skeletons spaced out slowly making their way to the director.

Olga exclaims while trying to scoot away from the monsters, "Wha-what the heck are these things!? Why am I the only one that must suffer like this!?"

Olga starts freaking out, "No, please come save me Leff! You're always the one saving me, aren't you!?"

Mash seeing the state the director was in exclaims, "Chief Olga Marie…!?"

Olga turns around and sees the group of four running towards her, "Y-you guys!? Ahh jeez, I have no idea what's happening anymore-!"

As the group runs towards Olga Mash throws out a question, "Masters what are your orders?"

Both Gudako and Ritsuka look at each other then say at the same time, "Smash the skeletons and return to help us with the Chief!"

"Understood Masters!," Mash exclaims then runs off toward the walking skeletons with the huge shield as her weapon.

* * *

 ***Mash POV***

I run past Chief Olga as I make my way towards the first skeleton that's ahead of the pack. As I run at it I wonder what other changes have happened ever since that heroic spirit merged with me…

Anyways getting back on track I see that the skeleton only has one arm and no armor while its sword has a chunk taken out of it near the tip. I idly wonder how such a beat-up skeleton is still standing.

I start off saying, "Beginning combat maneuvers."

I sprint towards the skeleton and try to bash it into pieces which succeeds since it didn't even bother to try and block the hit.

I hear one of my Masters yell out to me, "Look out two more of them are incoming from the east."

Again, I turn to face the new opponents and I start to think that this is going to be easier than I thought it would be.

I start to sprint then I jump into the air and bring my shield down on one of the skeletons expecting it to turn out like the first skeleton, but I guess it is made from sturdier bones. As the skeleton is reeling from the first attack I bring my shield back up like an upper cut and knock its head off which makes it crumble.

As I celebrate that win in my head I hear my Masters shout, "Look out!"

I suddenly feel danger coming towards me, so I bring my shield around to block the incoming danger, but I was a little too slow and I took a small blow onto my forearm that is being protected by armor.

I then bring up my shield again to bash this skeleton into small pieces. I charge the Od that I'm receiving from Chaldea via my Masters and channel it to my legs and arms to completely smash the remaining skeleton. The Od travels to my legs and arms allowing me to smash this final skeleton into smithereens.

I bring my shield down and survey the area this time to make sure the battle is finished then turn to my Masters and the chief and announce, "The battle is over. We somehow did it."

* * *

 ***3** **rd** **Person POV***

Mash turns around and announces, "We have won the battle... are you hurt, Chief?"

Olga says while looking stunned, "… …what is this?"

Mash replies while looking confused, "Chief? …ah, it's me, isn't it? I'm sure it's hard to believe, but I-"

Olga cuts her off, "-fused with a servant; a 'Demi-Servant', right? I know that already."

She starts to get angry, "What I really want to know is how you won just now!"

Olga then turns towards Ritsuka and Gudako to say with more venom, "More than that, you two! You were the ones that came late to my lecture!"

Both Ritsuka and Gudako don't know how to react to her suddenly getting angry and yelling at them.

Olga continues her barrage of questions, "How are you a Master now? You need to be a mage to form a contract with a Servant!"

Olga goes off with even more venom than everything else she said combined so far, "You shouldn't be able to become a Master! Why does she recklessly go and do what she's told!?"

Gudako replies to her with her face turning red, "This is a misunderstanding!"

While Ritsuka mutters, "Even if you say that…"

Luckily right then Mash joins the conversation, "You're mistaken, Chief. If anything, I'm the one that pushed him into the contract."

Olga reacts with surprise, "What are you saying?! What?"

Mash takes a deep breathe then calmly says, "Let me explain. That way we can both understand the situation."

Mash then explains to her what she remembered of the explosion that happened in the command center, then she went on to explain that for some reason a rayshift started. She then goes on to explain how she discovered she was a demi-servant and reestablished contact with Dr. Roman.

Mash finishes her explanation with, "…and that's it. To summarize we got trapped in a rayshift, and we ended up transferring here to Fuyuki. The other transferred Masters are not here. Chief, you're the first human we've met since we got here. But there's still hope. If you're here, then perhaps there are others who successfully transferred…"

Olga replies while looking stressed and depressed, "…there aren't any. Of that I am very sure. I don't necessarily agree with it, but I think I understand why I rayshifted to Fuyuki here with you."

Mash replies with expectation for finally understanding why they are there, "You mean how you survived in getting here?"

Olga, "The same way you did. We three never got into a coffin. Rayshifting without a coffin certainly reduces the chance for success, but it's not impossible. Besides, the coffins have breakers. If the shift success rate drops below 95%, it cuts the power. So those others likely did not rayshift themselves. We are the only ones here.

Mash replies back to Olga saying, "I see…as expected of the Chief.

Gudako whispers to Ritsuka, "When she's calmed down, she's quite reliable, isn't she?"

Ritsuka replies, "Yeah she doesn't seem the type to just calmly explain things especially after losing that leg."

Olga narrows her eyes and directs as much venom as she can into her next words, "What do you mean by that!? Are you saying I'm always agitated!? I ended up losing the leg when I landed a bit away from here, and only survived due to being able to stop the bleeding! I can only hope that we could reattach the leg when we get back to Chaldea… You don't think I have a right to pissed off from losing a leg, well why don't you try it sometime!?"

Ritsuka and Gudako both look down at the ground embarrassed at being overheard.

Olga then narrows her eyes takes a deep breath and exhales looking older than she should, "Well, that's that. I understand the situation. Gudako and Ritsuka. Since this is an emergency, I will acknowledge your contract with Kyrielite. From here on you'll be taking orders from me… First order of business, to build a base camp, I guess. Got it? In times like this, we'll need to find a leyline terminal with an abundance of mana."

Olga takes a moment to catch her breath then says, "From there we should be able to contact Chaldea. Then, we can figure out what's…"

Mash then interrupts her mid-sentence, "Chief, just letting you know – you're resting on top of a ray point."

Olga looks up at Mash seemingly surprised, "Eh? Ah…it seems so. I know that. I knew that all along!"

Olga tries to recover saying, "Mash, put your shield on the ground. I'll need you to use your Noble Phantasm as a catalyst to establish a summoning circle and to actually form it."

Mash looks a little hesitant when she replies, "…I guess so. Is that okay, Senpais?"

Gudako relieved to finally be at their destination replies, "Sure, go ahead."

Ritsuka appears to be a bit more stressed out when he says, "I'm not a fan of dropping weapons, but…"

Mash Looks to both and says, "…Understood. Then I'll start. Masters do you mind picking up the Chief and her leg?"

Mash finished talking then places her shield on the ground and creates a Formal Craft circle designed for summoning back and forth to and from Chaldea. After she finishes a bright light appears making the world of fire and destruction disappear. What appears in its place is a holographic world of stars and blue lines.

Suddenly flickering into view is a man with messy orange hair tied in a pony tail. He's wearing a pure white uniform with green along the coattails and collar. He also has a lanyard with his picture and the name Dr. Roman Archaman.

Dr. Roman appears panicked and is furiously typing, "CQ, CQ. Hello-! Great, it connected again!"

Dr. Roman takes a moment and says, "Good work you two, I successfully locked in your spatial location. We should be able to communicate now, and even send supplies-"

Olga interrupts him mid-sentence with anger, "Haa!? Who put you in charge, Romani! Leff? Where's Leff? Go get him!"

Dr. Roman appears surprised to see Olga which makes him stop what he's doing, "Uhyaaaaa-!? Ch-chief, you're alive!? Even inside that explosion, and with only one missing leg?! How in…?!"

Olga like a heat seeking missile locks onto him, "What do you mean by that! Whatever, where is Leff?! What is the head medic doing in charge?!"

Dr. Roman closes his eyes and looks morose, "Don't ask me why… I am fully aware that I am not cut out for this role."

Dr. Roman opens his eyes and looks resolved to say the sad news, "However, there's no other capable person here, Olga Marie. Currently, no more than twenty Chaldea staff members are still alive, including me. I am overseeing this operation because there is no staff higher ranked than me. Professor Leff was in the control room directing the rayshifts. It's wishful thinking that anyone survived being in an explosion like that."

Olga appears shocked, "That- -Leff, he…? No, wait, hold it, stop."

Olga Marie starts looking like she is about to start hyper ventilating when she says, "There's only twenty left alive? Then what of the Masters? What happened to the coffins?!"

Dr. Roman takes a breath and says, "...all 47 are in critical condition. Our medical tools aren't enough. Even if we had people to help them, they're all-"

Olga Marie, "Don't joke with me, put them into cryofreeze at once! Worry about resuscitation later, your priority is to make sure they don't die!"

Dr. Roman appears shocked he didn't think of that, "Ah! That's right, coffins had that ability! I'll prepare at once!"

Mash throws in her two cents, "I'm surprised. Cryogenically freezing someone who has not given their consent is a criminal act. And yet you immediately decided on it. It's not just being responsible, it's the Chief prioritizing lives, isn't it?"

Olga looks at her like she is an idiot, "Isn't that obvious! You can explain it to them all you want afterwards, if they don't die! Besides, there's no way I could bear the responsibility of 47 peoples' lives…!"

Olga takes a moment to take in all that is going on then whispers, "Please, don't die…! …ah, jeez, if Leff were here, surely…!"

Dr. Roman looks uncomfortable being the bearer of unwelcome news when he says, "…That's the end of my report. Currently, Chaldea has lost 80% of its functionality. The remaining staff is doing all it can. I'm shifting available manpower to Rayshift repairs, maintaining Chaldea's and Shiva's current states."

Dr. Roman takes a moment to make sure everyone got all of that when he says, "As soon as external communications to the outside are restored, we will get supplies and fully repair Chaldea…"

Olga appreciates him doing what he can, "Good. I'd do the same in your position."

Olga then goes back to being moody, "…Haa. Roman Archaman. I don't like it, but I leave Chaldea to you until I get back. Your utmost priority is to repair the rayshifts."

Olga looks back to Ritsuka, Gudako, Fou, and Mash, "Those of us here in this city… will continue the investigation of Singularity Point F."

Dr. Roman looks surprised when he says, "WHAT?! Chief, you're not afraid to be at ground zero? Since when did you become so brave!?"

Olga looks straight at Dr. Roman while the rest of the group backs up and covers their ears when she says, "…Seriously, you don't know when to shut up. I'd really like to return immediately, but it going to take time until you finish the rayshift repairs. I know this city is filled with weak monsters, but I'll be okay if Demi-Servant Mash is here. To serve the very best under the circumstances, regardless of trouble or accident, is the Animusphere's pride."

Olga Marie then turns to look at the rest of the group, "Henceforth, Ritsuka, Gudako, and Mash Kyrielite are all formally acknowledged as investigators in Singularity Point F. Although inexperienced, the mission will be to discover the source of this singularity's existence. We will send a second team for analysis and removal after Chaldea is restored. You're okay with that, right?"

Gudako asks while looking weary, "Is it okay to just find the source…?"

Ritsuka looks on resolutely saying, "I'm okay with that."

Dr. Roman looks on with a look of hope, "Understood. I wish you luck, Chief. We will be able to communicate in short bursts. Do not hesitate to call if there is an emergency."

Olga looks back at him with a hint of mischief and mumbles, "...oh? Even if we sent an SOS, nobody would come save us anyway."

Dr. Roman looks confused and says, "Chief?'

Olga stops and shakes her head, "It's nothing. I'm cutting the connection. Go take care of the work you have over there."

Dr. Roman then interrupts before she can cut the connection, "Wait Chief! Don't you want them to try and summon a servant while there is a moment of peace?"

Olga looks at Dr. Roman like he is crazy, "Why are you suggesting that? You know all that ever seems to get summoned has been Black Keys besides the three previous servants."

Dr. Roman looks confidant when he says, "Well even if all you get are Black Keys then all of you will at least have weapons to defend yourselves from whatever is out there, and who knows since there are two Masters performing the summoning at the same time there may be something new that'll come out."

Olga thinks about it for a bit then decides that it may just be worth it to at least get some weapons to protect themselves, "Alright then Ritsuka and Gudako I need you both to come over here."

The two run up to her and she begins her explanation, "In order to summon a new servant you need 30 Saint Quartz if you even want a chance of summoning a servant. We still haven't perfected the process to summon any servant that we want or need since this ritual is based off the Heroic Spirit Summoning ritual. Unlike the Heroic Spirit Summoning ritual, we can perform this ritual as many times as needed so long as there are Saints Quartz to use. So far, we've been able to make it so every day we can create 30 Saint Quartz. On my dismembered leg, in the heel of my shoe there is a compartment that has 15 Saint Quartz while in my other shoe there are 15 more."

Gudako chooses that moment to speak up and ask, "Wait a moment lady your telling me the reason you didn't abandon that limb was just, so you could keep your money on you?"

Ritsuka then choses that moment to bonk her on the head and say with an exhausted look, "Gudako come on just be grateful that we may be able to summon some help."

Ritsuka immediately regrets doing that when Gudako slowly turns around with an evil grin on her face, "Ri-Tsu-Ka what did I tell you the last time you touched my hair without my permission?"

Ritsuka decides to might as well bite the metaphorical bullet, "You said, and I quote 'I will rip your arms off and use them as maces to whack you upside the head' but come on can you at least wait till after the Chief finishes her explanation?"

Gudako narrows her eyes then says, "Fine but you better believe that this is far from over."

Olga, Fou, Dr. Roman, and Mash just watched the bickering go back and forth when Mash chose that moment to speak up, "How long have you two known each other Senpais?"

Gudako looks in her direction and narrows her eyes, "We've know each other since we were little, there are little to no secrets between us." She then leans in to whisper into Mash, Olga, and Dr. Roman's ears, "He is mine."

Mash and Olga start coughing from that unexpected bomb while Dr. Roman decided to just adopt a smirk on his face while he looked at Ritsuka, "Somebody is in the dog house."

Mash then tells Gudako, "I am not giving up just yet Senpai."

Olga has a moment where she says, "He is way too young for me! Why would you even think I would like him?"

Gudako looks at them both and says, "Most women who spend time with him eventually develop a crush. I'm just making it clear that I've staked first claim on him."

Olga then decides it is best to get back on track, "Ok whatever now let's get back on track, shall we? When you perform a summons in a singularity you have a strong chance of summoning a spirit with a deep connection with the location, but if you perform a summoning in Chaldea it is random on what servant you will summon. To perform the summons, you must put the Saint Quartz on Mash's shield then wait for The Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System or "FATE" to recognize there is an offering. After that it is all up to luck and Fate to find out what ten things are going to be summoned."

Olga takes a moment to catch her breath then says, "One last thing to explain before you two try to summon something, there is a grade for the quality of servants anywhere between 0-5 stars for their ranks as servants. Just because a servant is 5 stars doesn't make it impossible for a lower star servant to beat them, it all depends on what class and their Noble Phantasm. I'll go through the classes later but to give an idea on what a 3-star servant should be look at Mash she is a 3-star servant in this case. Ok then you two ready to try and summon a servant?"

Ritsuka and Gudako look at each other then nod to each other. They both walk up to the shield holding 15 Saint Quartz each. They place the Quartz down in the middle of the shield then wait.

After a minute of waiting and nothing happening suddenly out of the area where they put the quartz they see light starting to collect around the Quartz wildly and then there was an explosion of light. Where there was Light suddenly there was a sword next to the shield.

Both Olga and Dr. Roman recognize the sword that appeared and groaned, "First try already gave a black key damnit…"

On and on it went black key after black key until round 9 which finally a servant appeared.

The one who stepped out of the light was a blond hair girl with white dress and armor. Her hair was tied with a black bow tie and the weapon she was holding gave off a safe feeling while keeping a noble persona. Her eyes were a bright teal blue that spoke of warmth to come.

The woman who stepped out of the light holds her sword up in front of her then says, "Pleased to meet you, Masters. I'm still a novice with the sword, so please call me Saber Lily. I look forward to adventuring with you for many years to come!"

Everyone at the scene could not believe that a servant finally appeared out of the endless piles of despair surrounding them. Everybody could only keep thinking oh my god I can't believe that a servant finally appeared after all those broken dreams.

Gudako was the first one to recover, "Um, excuse me Saber but do you think you can move off the shield there is one more summon to go through before we can all do introductions?"

Saber Lily just looks embarrassed then says, "Oh ok my bad I did not mean to get in the way." She then walks off the shield and joins the rest of the group."

Dr. Roman points out to the ongoing light show that look a lot more active than it previously did, "Hey everyone it looks like there is a massive difference in the summoning than there was for all the earlier ones put together. I'm guessing a 5-star servant is coming through or another damn black key that wants to tease us."

So, the group waits with anticipation for the lights to go out and hopefully another new companion to join in their journey.

When the lights go out on top of the shield is a young man who looks a lot like Gudako with the red hair and gold eyes while wearing casual clothes counting black pants with a white t-shirt and blue overcoat.

The young man speaks up, "Servant Faker. Upon your summoning I have come forth from time and space. I ask of you are you my Masters?"

Silence reigns while everyone took in the shock of seeing a servant from a class that has never been heard from before. But before any of the people could react Fou jumps on top of the servant's head.

While on the head Fou just snuggles up and gets comfortable with a quiet, "Fou…"

Dr. Roman was the first person to get over their shock and say, "Is anyone else here more shocked by the fact that Fou just immediately made a home on top of his head rather than the fact we are seeing a servant class never heard of before?"

Faker then decides to speak up, "Is there a reason why one of the most dang- OUCH"

Fou interrupted him from finishing and then looked into his eyes to tell him face to face, "Fou… Fou… Fou…"

Faker decides to drop it without delay before getting back to the present, "As I was saying where did you find such a cute looking creature?"

Mash decides to answer that one, "The Chief's father found him one day and decided to bring him back to Chaldea. Overall, we think Fou is a he, but we aren't certain since we never found any other beings like him. We also allow him to roam where he wants within Chaldea, but he still seems to like hanging out with me the best for whatever reason till now at least…"

Faker looks uncomfortable at that bit but decides to look at the rest of the weapons and people assembled.

What first catches his eye is the blond woman standing behind his Masters with a sword he would recognize anywhere even without the structural grasping ability, "Artoria? What are you doing here for? You just sent me off and why do you look younger than you should be?"

Dr. Roman at this moment interrupts before Saber Lily can say anything, "I can explain this one from here. The reason why Artoria looks so young is because she got summoned as a Heroic Spirit from the time that she first pulled Caliburn out of the stone and before anyone says something yes King Arthur is a girl history just got the details wrong and even though she looks like that everyone believed she is a boy."

Dr. Roman takes a moment to let everyone process that bit of information till he asks the Faker a few questions, "First up I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking and just so you are aware this is not a holy grail war so there is no point in hiding your identity if you think we are there are multiple masters trying to kill you there aren't. My first question has to be what is your real name and why are you classified as servant Faker?"

Faker takes a moment to process that information then shrugs his shoulder's making Fou tip a little. Fou decides to get revenge by scratching his ear with his paw, "Yowch, that was a lot of info, but it does make sense I guess. My real name is Shirou Emiya the reason I got summoned as this class is because I am the ultimate Faker no ifs, ands, or buts. What that means is I can fit all the existing classes while the weapons I use are all other heroes' weapons. My turn to field a question then if there is no holy grail war why have we been summoned?"

Dr. Roman and the rest of the group take a moment to process that info the Olga answers Shirou back, "There is no holy grail war going on, but there is something much worse going on which is the complete erasure of all human history. As in everything that has ever happened has the possibility of getting erased the only thing preventing that is us right now. Now it's my turn to ask a question, why isn't your name ringing a bell, what I mean is what are you a hero for?"

"That is a very hard question to answer due to how much I did in my life. The first notable thing I did was fought in the Fifth Holy Grail War and I won it with my Saber Artoria Pendragon. We ended up destroying the Holy grail. But after that was when my career as a hero officially started. I'll wait till I know you all better to tell all of you everything I've done but my finale achievement before my wounds killed me was killing the ORT, and preventing it from destroying human civilization."

Olga got pissed when he said he won the Fifth war knowing it was her father that won, but after listening to everything he did she was left with a question on why hasn't she heard of him before but before she could ask Dr. Roman asks a question first, "Wait what year did you die in and how old were you?"

Shirou raises an eyebrow and says, "I died in 2034 in my fight with the ORT since I refused to let anyone die to make Alaya summon her counter guardians would be called. I estimate I was born in 1987 so that should have made me 47 more or less."

"Ahh now it makes sense, you are a heroic spirit from an alternate timeline ok that makes more sense now. In our time line Olga, the woman with the white hair, her dad won the Fifth grail war and wished-for Prosperity. But why couldn't you make a wish on your holy grail?"

Shirou just face palms when he heard they made a wish on that cursed grail he sighs then says, "After the third grail war and judging by the fact the world is in danger I am more than willing to bet your grail was corrupt too and you just didn't know it, but in the third grail war one of the masters cheated the system and summoned an legendary servant by the name of Angra Mainyu who's class was Avenger. He was one of the weakest servant of all time, but he embodies All of The World's Evils so when he died his essence cursed the Holy Grail to make it a cursed wishing object. Any wish made would have drastic side effects. So, if a woman wished she was the prettiest woman in the world the grail would fulfil that wish by making all other women have horrible scars all over or just kill them all, so she is the only woman left in the world. I know you all must have a lot of questions for me, but I'll try to answer more of them later just think on what I have said so far is all I ask."

Dr. Roman looks like he wants to ask more but he says, "Alright just try to protect these people please."

Shirou replies with a smile, "Alright."

Olga then cuts the connection and their back to being in the holographic room all by themselves.

Olga Marie then turns to look at the rest of the group, "Ok we've found a lot more out than we were expecting how about we prepare to leave now."

Mash looks tired when she says, "…Chief, is that okay? We had planned on waiting here until help arrived."

Olga Marie takes a deep breath to finish what seems like a long explanation, "I can't let that happen. After we get back to Chaldea, who knows how much time it'll take to select the next team for this. It's not just finding the people and months of financing. Do you know how many objections the Association will raise in the meantime? Worst case scenario, we'll have to talk about who takes responsibility for Chaldea's latest failure. If that happens, it'll be the end. We can't go back empty handed. It's important that I find something that can get them off our case."

Olga looks like she is having a tough time getting the next words out when she says, "Sorry, but I'll need you to accompany me, Mash, Ritsuka, Shirou, Artoria, and Gudako."

Fou suddenly jumps in there and squeaks, "Fou!"

Olga looks at Fou in surprise and says, "You too Fou. But for now, let's explore this city. The cause of all this craziness must be somewhere."

 **A.N.**

Whelp there was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I'm planning to go through all the North American released Singularities since I've played through them all but if someone has any suggestions for future material write a review please. But as a side note I was looking through servant classes in the Type Moon wiki and discovered the Faker Class. There was no real description on what it could do or couldn't do but I figured hey this is Shirou we are talking about he should be the king of Fakers after all why shouldn't he ever get the Class named after him? Can't wait to see you all next time!


End file.
